happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Mumble
Mumble is a fictional emperor penguin, and the protagonist of the 2006 animated film Happy Feet. He was voiced by Elizabeth Daily as a chick and Elijah Wood as an Teenage and Adult. Mumble's tap choreography was provided via motion capture by Savion Glover. And he appeared in Happy feet 2. Story When Mumble was still an egg, his father Memphis accidentally dropped his egg, briefly exposing Mumble to sub-zero temperatures. Mumble was a late hatcher, and his future partner, Gloria, is the chick who helped him hatch, and perhaps chose a name for him. Possibly as a result of his late hatch, Mumble emerged with a horrible singing voice but with an affinity for tap dancing, which was completely unique. His parents were both worried about him, as in their world, a penguin without a Heartsong may never find a mate. While still a chick, Mumble encountered a flock of skuas who were intent on eating him. Mumble managed to distract them by pointing out a yellow leg band on the lead skua, who then explained the band was the result of an alien abduction. At the penguin graduation ceremony, Mumble was the only penguin who had not completely shed his down feathers. He still went out to the sea with his classmates (in fact, he was the first to dive into the icy Antarctic waters) and there he had an encounter with Gloria, a penguin he admired. During a graduation party Gloria sings "Somebody to Love" to her classmates but Mumble ruins the party by trying to sing and gets kicked out of the party for interrupting Gloria. Mumble finds a small ice pad where he listens to the rest of Gloria's song. The next morning Mumble is woken by a leopard seal that chases him and gets so close to eating him that he had him in his mouth, and then falling back to the ice, where the seal cannot move quickly, where he meets five adelie penguins, calling themselves the Amigos, who like Mumble's dancing. Mumble and the little penguins head to Adelieland and meet other adelie penguins who also like his dancing. Mumble and the Amigos meet a rockhopper penguin named Lovelace, who is the guru of Adelieland. Mumble notices a talisman on Lovelace's neck - actually the plastic from the top of a drinks can multipack - that reminds him of the yellow band on the Skua's leg. Mumble begins asking many questions about aliens and how Lovelace got the talisman on his neck. This angers Lovelace, who refuses to answer the questions and walks away. Mumble and the Amigos head to Emperorland where it is mating season. Mumble tries to impress Gloria but he knows he can't sing, so Ramon hides behind Mumble and sings to Gloria. She doesn't fall for it and at first rejects him, but when he dances to her heartsong, she realizes they are meant for each other, and many other penguins dance with them. Unfortunately, the elders see the penguins' antics and Noah banishes Mumble for not changing his ways. He returns to Lovelace now determined to find out information about the fish shortage and wants to speak with the "aliens". After discovering that his talisman was never given to him by a mystic beings, and that Lovelace is suffocating, he goes to find the aliens for help. Mumble, the amigos, and Lovelace travel far and they reunite with Gloria, who Mumble convinces to leave for her safety, and they also meet elephant seals who warn them of the "alien annihilators". When they reach the Forbidden Shore The Killer Whales attack, and Lovelace gets his talisman off his neck in the process(whitch is actually a soda ring) but the killer whales fail to eat all the penguins they slide back into the sea. Fishing ships come to the forbidden shore and the penguins watch them plunder fish. Mumble follows the ship leaving his friends behind. He eventually washes up on a beach and gets put in a zoo where he's surrounded by humans who can't understand his cries about the fish. After three months, a little girl communicates with Mumble by tapping on the aquarium glass and Mumble responds by dancing. The humans return Mumble to Emporerland where he reunites with Gloria, the amigos, and his parents. He convinces half of the penguins to dance for the humans, (the other half chant with the elders in defiance) who arrive in a helicopter. Soon all the penguins dance for the humans, who take footage of them and the United Nations decide to protect the penguins' food supply. In the end all is well. Mumble gets back together with Gloria and becomes a hero. All of Emporerland dances with Mumble. As a side note, a chick dancing in the end of the film is said to be Mumble and Gloria's child. In Happy Feet 2 in 3D The Baby Penguin Chick's name is Erik and the baby chick will either be a boy or a girl. Character design Mumble retains his down feathers throughout the film. It is only by the film's climax that the remaining down feathers start to molt. This was a deliberate decision made by the filmmakers in order to distinguish Mumble from the other emperors. Mumble's icy blue eyes are a homage to his voice actor, Elijah Wood, as well as further distinguishing him from the other amber-eyed emperors. Tuxedo theme Mumble's plumage resembles a tuxedo with spats, formal clothing for men that is associated with the traditional tap dancer image, made popular by well-known dancers like Fred Astaire. The most notable feature of Mumble's "outfit" is the bow tie-shaped mark on his chest, which is gray as a chick and yellow as an adult. His adult plumage sports markings on his feet that resemble spats, and white lines on his flippers resembling cuffs. While Mumble is escaping the hungry leopard seal, it splits his tail in half, making it resemble coat tails. Adult design Several Happy Feet books depict Mumble without his downy feathers by the climax of the story. This is because until late in the film's production, it was intended for Mumble to lose his down feathers during his pursuit of the fishing fleet. However, it was decided that Mumble would keep half of his juvenile down throughout the story, to make him different to the other emperor penguins. Personality Mumble is very kind hearted, yet has insecurities about not being able to sing. He also is insecure about his appearance, since he's the only adult penguin who hasn't lost his fur. He remains caring of his friends and family throughout the film, despite the problems he faces. Although being named the outsider, he strays far from being a loner. His best friends are the Amigos, who help him break out of his shell and teach him that it's okay to be himself. The only time we really see him upset is when Gloria decided to join him and the Amigos on the quest of finding the aliens. He even went to far as to say that her singing wasn't up to par. However, we learn he was only saying this so she could come and possibly get hurt or injured. He's never selfish, as we see in the beginning where he goes through extremely lengths to catch a fish just for Gloria, and--despite how rude he was before--save Lovelace. Although renounced by society and his family, he still expresses his dancing skills and remains devoted to his peers and family. Relationships Gloria and Mumble, Memphis and Mumble, Ramon and Mumble,and Lovelace and Mumble. GLORIA AND MUMBLE: In the beginning, Gloria and Mumble had all ready been the best of friends. Until in Miss Viola's singing class did Mumble relly start to fall for her (when she sang her heart song Midnight Creeps.) Gloria also defended Mumble from other harsh remarks saying very sternly to the others making fun of his singing voice "ITS NOT FUNNY!" They later start to show attraction for one onther coseled by the fact their heartsongs matched in perfect harmony.Mumble later told Gloria after his banishment to leave for her own saftey showing he cared about what happend to her.But Gloria did not respond well, and the two of them got in a huge argument.Later when Mumble returned to Emperor Land Gloria gave him the cold shoulder but she later warmed up to him and they danced together.In the end they both fell in love and had a chick named Erik. MEMPHIS AND MUMBLE: While close to his son Memphis was ashamed of Mumble's self expression,but in the end he accepted Mumble's dancing heart. RAMON AND MUMBLE: They are very close friends with a occasional quarrel .LOVELACE AND MUMBLE: At first Lovelace was disgusted by Mumble, but became great friends with him after Mumble risked it all to save Lovelace's life. Notification banish.jpg|Mumble with Menphis and Noah Notification Memphis.jpg|Baby Mumble with his dad Menphis and His Mom Norma Jean Happyfeetsndtrk.jpg|Baby Mumble Happy-feet-two (1).jpg|Mumble and Erik Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Kids Category:Teenganes Category:Males Category:Heroes